Kirby (Smash 5)
'''Kirby makes his fifth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Kirby has been buffed up with even more reliable kill moves and damage increase in his attacks. His dashing speed has increased and transition into jumping has been improved. Kirby hasn't changed much astehtically, but appears more saturated with his pink body and red shoes. His size has increased just slightly, thus making him a larger target, and his weight has slightly increased. Changes from Smash 4 Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Kirby waves to the camera while saying “Hiiii!”. It can also remove a copy ability. (Up) *Kirby dances around. (Right) *Kirby jumps on a warp star and goes “Hyaaaa!”. (Left) *Kirby performs a twirl. (Down Character Selection Screen *Kirby begins to Inhale and holds his breathe. *Kirby punches at the screen while shouting. *Kirby takes his Hammer and swings it forward. On Screen Appearance *Kirby crash lands on a warp star. *''Kirby is carried in by Coo who drops him off.'' *''Kirby flies in from the Hydra and jumps off.'' Victory Animations *Kirby spins and holds his hand up. *Kirby Kirby spins his hammer in the air and poses. *Kirby slams his hammer side to side and then looks at the camera. *''Kirby jumps up and down with his animal friends Coo, Rick, Chuchu, and Nago.'' *''Kirby spins around on a Warp Star while clapping.'' *''Kirby transforms into various Stones in a set order. (100t. weight, Twhomp, garbage block from Panel de Pon, and Gordo)'' Losing Animations *Bobs up and down and claps quickly. *''Wobbles back and forth as if dizzy.'' *''Has X for eyes and spins about.'' Victory Fanfare A remix of the cover of the short recurring theme that plays when Kirby completes a stage, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land. The Melee version of this flourish is considerably slower in pace in relation to the original track, though its other versions more closely match its original tempo. Idle Poses *Hops to look back, then returns to position. *Briefly falls asleep, then wakes up again. *''Kirby stretches up on his feet and looks around.'' *''Flutters his hands up and down.'' Trophies Kirby's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Kirby Unlock: Classic Mode "Kirby is the Hero of Popstar and has defended the planet for a long time. Kirby is able to swallow opponents and take over their abilities thus allowing him to utilize them. With this ability, Kirby can fire stars, fire, turn into stones, use a sword, and even create massive explosions! Kirby is certainly the jack of all trades when it comes to characters and abilities!" Kirby (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green "1....2...3...BOOM! Crash Fireball is a very destructive attack where Kirby collects and then releases an enormous amount of energy which creates a massive ball of fire to cover around Kirby. It is best to step away or flee the scene is Kirby performs this attack as anything with the general radius of the pink puffball will be incinerated to a crisp! Quick, call the fire department!" Kirby (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Orange "Kirby has the unique ability to swallow enemies and utilizing their abilities against him! One of his most rockin abilities is the Stone ability! Want to escape getting harmed? Turn into a stone! Find someone beneath you? Turn into a stone and clobber them! This attack is really helpful is avoiding damaging situations and surprising enemies by dropping in from above!" Yarn Kirby Unlock: Boss Battle Console/Yarn Kirby "You would think a ball of yarn would hit a lot less harder than an actual life form. But Yarn Kirby can do all of the abilities that Kirby can! What is remarkable is that even the abilities he steals while be transformed into yarn! That is pretty impressive for our Planet Popstar hero! I have always wondered what some of the Kirby hats would look like when yarn-ified." Clay Kirby Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld/Clay Kirby "Rollin' rollin' rollin'. That is what Clay Kirby would do all day if he can. Clay Kirby is added with Waddle Dee's in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse but he is one his own this time! He looks so shiny and putty-like in that clay form! Even his hats are clayified with the same unique "made-by-hand" quality! Kirby is looking like he just walked out of art class!" Kirby (Inhale) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Red "Kirby can use his Inhale ability to swallow opponents in front him and copy their abilities. Mario's Fireball? COPIED! Samus' Charged Shot? COPIED! Diddy Kong's Peanut Popgun? COPIED! Kirby can copy even those as well as the Custom Set B neutral specials! However, if Kirby performs his Up Taunt, he will lose the ability....or if he is beat senseless by his opponent." Kirby (Stealth Strike) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Light Blue "Kirby may be quite surprising when it comes to tests of speed. When Kirby dashes forward, he slashes with his unseen kunai or ninja knife. It seems like Kirby could possibly be a ninja impersonator or something of that sort. Next time you are walking at night and you see a pink ball in the shadows, you will know it's Kirby doing Stealth Strike." Kirby (Black) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Who exactly is this black blob? Is this Kirby or Meta Knight? It's hard to tell but maybe it's save to assume that it is Kirby. Maybe the wings and high voice is a dead give away. However, those yellow eyes and dark blue skin is reeeeeally intimidating but we all know beneath that puffy ball body is a sweet and caring heart!" Kirby (Yellow) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "The Yellow Kirby is the second Kirby to the Pink Kirby. When two Kirby's appear in 2 player mode, Yellow Kirby will appear alongside Pink Kirby. What does this mean>? Nothing much save for that Yellow Kirby is Yellow Kirby! But there must be something so maybe....hmmm...he drank too much lemonade and bananas! Don't tell Donkey Kong!" Kirby (Left Taunt) Purple Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Warp Stars are very important methods of travel on Planet Popstar and Kirby's key modes of transportation. Not only has Kirby raced on these War Stars but fought against foes and traveled to various areas of Planet Popstar! Where he keeps it no one really knows but Kirby can hop on it and rev its cute little starry engine." Hypernova Kirby Unlock: Complete a Kirby Character Challenge "When Kirby touches a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hypernova Kirby and has an increase in inhalation power. Kirby becomes a literally pink vacuum and will suck in any unsuspecting victi...opponents. He can even suck in larger items and opponents which helps him solves puzzles and complete levels. He also gets a nice coat of changing colors!" Cook Kirby Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) ""It's lunchtime!" Cook Kirby gives Kirby a chef's hat, pop, pan, spoon, and fire! When Kirby brings out the pot and heats up the water; he clashes the spoon and pan together which then vacuums in opponents nearby. Anyone caught close by is immediately cooked. Kirby stirs the stew, dealing delicious damage, and then launches them into the air." Ultra Sword Unlock: Unlock all Kirby trophies "Ultra Sword is the ultimate weapon in Kirby's arsenal after inhaling a Super Blade Knight. When launching into with the Ultra Sword, Kirby puts all of his power into his slashes and quickly cuts down any opponents in front of it. He also dons a Link-like looking hat but it much be a coincidence, yes?" Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Fighters